Rise Of The Heroes
by Traviesak1
Summary: The once peaceful city of Japan is now rule by the Dark Riders with destructed powers. They control every inch of the city. It will take a group of boys to bring back the world to peace. The boys will be tied in a world with lies, betrayal, love, hope, dreams. The boys believe they will be able to survive until their captain start falling for the wrong person.
1. The Beginning

Hey you guys! I am writing a new story called Rise of the Heroes, but I am also still updating my other story called Undeniable Love.

-Summary-

The once peaceful city of Japan is now rule by the Dark Riders with destructed powers. They control every inch of the city. It will take a group of boys to bring back the world to peace. The boys will be tied in a world with lies, betrayal, love, hope, dreams. The boys believe they will be able to survive until their captain start falling for the wrong person.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Discover**

The night was rising in the big city of Japan. People rushing to their houses before the night captured them. Businesses and stores run over by the greed people. Schools and hospitals all closed. The smell of gas and smoke spread across the place. Guns shots heard around the area. Streets crowed with dangerous people looking for a way to hurt others. The city was ruled by the Dark Riders. Each had a powerful bit-beast which they used for destruction. The Dark Riders each possessed a special abilities. The city was destroyed piece by piece until a crew of powerful guys return back to save the city. The Bladebreakers will do anything in each power to return the city back to normal.

* * *

A group of guys were arriving home after a long day of practice. Sweat dripping from their head and their stomachs making noises. The crew enter a small house. "Nice to be home," a boy with a hat said. His name is Tyson Granger a eighteen year old guy. He possessed the power of wind. Tyson is the owner of Dragoon a powerful dragon. He is outgoing, cheerful, outspoken, and short temper. Granger is wearing a red hat, red shirt, blue jeans and some white shoes and had blue hair. Following behind was his friend Ray Kon a nineteen year old guy. Ray possessed the power of Earth. He is the owner of Driger the powerful tiger. Ray is calm and open-minded. He is wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and had black long hair. "I know what you mean Tyson," he replied. "I am so hungry," a boy with yellow hair said. His name is Max Tate the owner of Draciel a powerful turtle. He possessed the power of water. Max is nice and happy guy. Max is seventeen years old and was wearing a orange shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. Strolling behind, was Kenny, a short guy with brown hair, who possessed the power of technology. Kenny was wearing a white shirt, blue pants and white shoes. He is seventeen years old and owner of Dizzi. Kenny is smart and nice. "Let wait for Kai to come back," Kenny said. Last but not least Kai Hiwatari enter. He is nineteen years old and owner of the a phoenix name Dranzer. He possessed the power of fire. Kai is the captain of the team, he is serious, calm and smart. Kai have two-toned blue hair and wearing a black shirt, green cargo ripped jeans and black shoes. "Kai is here now lets eat" yelled Tyson. Kai just rolled his eyes at Tyson childish behavior, but he was hungry. The crew set down to eat after they cook some food. Outside the wind was blowing, a certain someone was spying on the team. After a moment of observation the person reported back to headquarters. "I thought I saw something moving in the shadows." Ray said. "Maybe it was the wind or some trees outside." Tyson said with food in his mouth. Kai look out the window, he also saw something outside the window. He pull down the curtains and lock the doors. Someone was trying to spy on them.

* * *

The person enter a secret cave designed for only the members. The cave had a huge tunnel was lead to a secret organization. The organization was huge, it had different sections and rooms. It had a control room, full of camera spying on the people outside. As the person enter he saw the crew members walking around. "Report yourself," the person saw the person on the monitor ask. "Shane Storms", the guy said. Shane is a twenty years old guy. He is the owner of Viper a venom snake. He possessed the power of venom plants. Shane is calm and smart and have black spiky hair. He was wearing a white shirt with green pants and white shoes. Another door open and he walk toward it. On the other side, he headed toward a meeting area. The door open and he saw the Dark Riders. "Who are they?" Was a simple question with a powerful demand. "The Bladebreakers", Shane answer. The person chair turned around, but the face couldn't be seen. "Shane he said," these Bladebreakers don't know me yet, but they will soon."

* * *

Please Read & Review...And thanks for you guys.

-What do you think should I keep going?-


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The sun shining across the city. The streets overcrowded with people going to work, the smell of car gas in the air. The road fill with trash all over. Mothers carrying babies to the market. Soldiers guarding the city making sure everything was how it should be. In a small house, a group of guys were sleeping except the captain. The captain was running outside, he wanted to get some exercise before everyone else got up. He felt a chilly wind hit his face. His hair blowing along in the air. Kai stop to catch his breath when he heard a noise. Whoever was hiding in the woods nearby did a poor job trying to hide. His ears pick up the noise of leaves been step on. He pretend to not notice the obvious mistake. He turn and face the source of the noise. He saw someone move in the shadow. He try to follow, but they ran very fast. He activated his power, his purple eyes turn grey, allow him to be able to see a very far distance. His saw some people walking around in the streets. He closed his eyes and then open them again revealing his purple eyes once again. He return back home. "Someone was spying on us, and I know they will return again," Kai thought.

"Kai where were you," Tyson ask as his saw Kai enter the house.

"Running," was his simple answer as he climb up stairs.

"I wonder what is wrong with him," Max ask pouring himself some juice. "You know how Kai is, he is reserved," Ray said.

Kai enter his room to grab some clothes. He was going to take a shower, he was cover in sweat. He enter the bathroom, the noise of the guys was heard outside the room.

"Where is Kai," Kenny ask entering the small kitchen.

"In his room or the bathroom," Tyson replied with his mouth full of food. The crew was eating when Kai arrive to the kitchen. Kai grab an apple and start eating. "I am going to town," Kai said leaving the house.

Kai walk through the streets, he saw people walking by. The kids on the streets playing together. Drunk men walking in and out the bars. Hookers on the streets asking for some jobs.

"Hello handsome," a older woman approached him.

He start to walk fast, avoid everyone around. He enter a huge flea market surrounded by many people. He was looking around when he accidently bump into someone. It was a person with a black hood on. "Sorry," Kai said. Kai saw a hint of black hair with blue highlights. The person turn to face him, brown eyes showing. "Is okay," was the person simply respond. Kai could tell it was a girl by her voice. The girl left. Kai return home and he saw the crew outside. "Lets start training guys," was his only command.

-Dark Riders-

A person with a black hood was entering the cave. "Where have you been," the person heard someone ask them. "I went to town Shane," the person replied. You know how the boss is, he don't want you to go out by yourself," Shane said. "Whatever," was the person simply respond. The person was about to leave when they heard someone called they name"Hazel". Hazel turn around, and face the source of the voice. The boss face in the monitor," Don't disobey the rules," he said. The seventeen-year-old girl was a member of the Dark Riders. Her real name was Hazel Spire had black long hair with blue ends. A pair of chocolate brown eyes, pale skin and skinny waist. She was wearing some ripped jeans with a black tank-top and some black boots along with a black hood. She possessed the powers of telepathic and is the owner of Virgo a powerful phoenix. Hazel turn around and head toward her empty room. She enter her room, staring at the window. She closed her eyes remembering at guy she met at the market. His had beautiful purple eyes and she remember he was the one, she was command to spy on. She was tired so she told off her boots and lay on the small bed. Slowly she drifted to sleep. Outside her room, two people were walking by. Shane was talking to another guy."Jason," he said," your girlfriend went outside again by herself." You know how Hazel is," Jason replied. Jason Marks a eighteen year old guy. He was tall and had blonde hair. He had green eyes and very muscular. He possessed the power of ice, and the owner of Venus, a powerful wolf. Jason had a crush on Hazel for a long time but Hazel didn't care about love. Both of them walk toward the meeting area.

"Boss, what is next," Jason ask the monitor. The boss face couldn't be seen.

"Some new idiots are back in town, and I know that they are really strong, we have to take them out before they decided to fight back," the boss said."Jason ask Jessica and Alex to go and fight them, to see what do each person possess."

"Okay,I will," Jason sad and then left.

Jason head toward Jessica and Alex room. Along the way, he saw Hazel door open. "Where are you going," she ask. "To get Jessica and Alex, the boss want them to fight the newbies in town," he replied."Oh, I am going too," she said. "No Hazel, stay," Jason replied. She turn around and close the door to her room. Jason meanwhile reach his destination. Out came two people Jessica and Alex. Jessica a sixteen year old female with brown short hair. She had light blue eyes. She possess the power of pain and holder of a powerful tiger called Van. And beside her was Alex a seventeen year old guy. He was tall with brown hair. He had brown eyes. He possess the power of storms and the owner of Vex a powerful dragon. "The boss wants you to check out the newbies," he said. Both replied a simple okay and head out with Hazel following behind.

-Back with the crew.-

The afternoon was settling in and the crew was practicing in a big field. They were about to stop when they saw someone approached them. Two people wearing black cloak were standing in front of them. "Who are you," Tyson ask. Kai could feel that their present means trouble. The chilly wind blowing between them. "By the time, we end with you, you won't want to know who we are," the male replied. Kai activated his owner, and saw a person standing near by. It was clearly a girl wearing the same cloak as them. "Wait here, "he told his crew. Kai got very close to the girl. "Spy on who us or your own team," Kai said close to ear. Hazel didn't even realized that someone was behind her until they said something. His deep voice sending shivers down her spine. "Neither," she said. She transport somewhere else. Kai saw the trail of leaving moving as the girl pass by them, and then he saw the individuals attacking his teammates. "Pain illusion," Jessica yelled. In a instance, Ray fell to the ground crying in pain. Alex yelled "Leave Jail," and Max was lock in a jail made out of twines and leaves. Tyson used his moves to attack Jessica and Kai used his power to burn the leaves. Punches and kicks were used. The crew were tired, this individuals were strong. They were about to call out the bit-beasts when they saw Hazel in front of them. She shield her partners and transport them bladebreakers stare at the area where the three individuals where." Who were they,"Kenny ask. "I don't know Kenny, but I think we are going to find out soon," Kai respond.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Hazel what is wrong with you." Jason ask as he saw Hazel enter the headquarter with Jessica and Alex following behind. "I went to do some observation and I spot these having trouble." Hazel respond. "I told you not to leave Hazel, is dangerous." Jason said. "Dangerous, people are more scary to me than I am to them." Hazel told Jason. And she walk-out, the door closing behind her. The silence was thick in the air until someone spoke from behind.

What are you are going to with Hazel, Jason?" Shane ask behind them. "If she keeps going out by herself, she can find out the truth behind her past."

"Hazel needs to learn how to follow orders," another person spoke from behind. The Dark Riders turn around facing a giant monitor. The monitor show the back of a leather chair. " Shane take her to the underneath jail." The boss order Shane to do.

* * *

Hazel storm off to her room. She closed the door behind her and lock it. She wanted to be alone. "Why do I have to be evil, people are scary of me." She thought. "Was I really meant to be evil." She hug her legs and place her head on her knees. The silence surrounded her. Hazel was tired of life. Sometimes she felt like she didn't belong in this place. But her powers can create massive destruction if they are not under control. She closed her eyes and lay on her bed. She heard someone knock on her door, she hesitate to unlock it until she heard Shane voice. "Hazel come out now." Shane order with his emotionless voice. "What do you want." She ask as she open the door. She saw guards behind him. They pick her up and try to carry to the underneath jail. Hazel refused, she try to let of the hard grips. "Let me go," she said over and over again. "No!" Shane said," you are going to need to be taught a lesson." Hazel was about to transport someone else when she felt a needle insert into her flesh. Her world was turning around until everything turn black. "Boys take her to the underneath jail." Shane order while Jason watch from the distance.

* * *

Kai was listening to his team mates. His mind went to the girl earlier," why was she hiding behind the trees?"" Was she trying to surprise attack us or was she trying to hide from her team mates." Those questions kept playing in his mind. "Kai!" He heard his name being called by Tyson and Ray. "We have to get strong guys." Kai order. " Those individuals are really strong, and we don't know how many people are in there side?" Kai said. Kai look at his necklace the holder of his bit-beast. He was going to get strong no matter what. The night was approaching so the guys went to sleep. Kai was awake practicing and practicing. He could feel his powers rise. He turn on his eyes powers and saw movement near by. A person was hiding in the shadow."Come out!" He yelled. The person face couldn't be seen, the darkness cover its face. "You are really smart Kai Hiwatari," a voice said from behind. It was a male voice. Kai turn around facing the source of the voice. It was clearly a guy dress in a black cloak. "What do you even want." Kai asked. "Kai I can tell that you are very powerful, but unfortunate your powers had not fully develop yet," said Jason. Jason threw balls of ice. Kai dodge them all. "Impress Kai," Jason comment. Kai yelled," Spiral Fire." A spiral of fire was form trapping Jason. He knew fire cancel out ice but water cancel out fire. "Ice jail," Jason yelled. The ice melt and it also stop the fire. Jason launch punches trying to hit Kai weak spots. Kai was also hit Jason. Hit after hit, kick after kick. Jason was tired that ice Jail had taken a lot of energy from him. In a moment, he left leaving Kai behind. Kai return back home. His hand hurt went he hit Jason on the head. He took a shower letting the cold water hit his warm skin. His hair weighted down by the water, the water droplets traveling down his well form abs.

* * *

Hazel open her eyes. She was surrounded by grey walls. She was trap in some sort of jail. The only thing there was a door with a small window. Hazel try to transport out the jail but her powers didn't work. She noticed a black collar on her neck. "How is I going to get out this place." She thought walking back and forth. She closed her eyes. She had an idea. "I need some water!" She yelled try to catch someone attention. She noticed a guy around her age with yellow hair. "Can I get some water," she said in a sweet voice. "Sure,"the boy said. The guy left and return back with a bottle of water. The boy was about to hand her the water through the window. But Hazel said," no please, enter I need some company." The boy enter the jail. Hazel took her chance and hit him in the neck. They guy fell down to the floor. She took his green jacket and hat and keys. She started to walk down the halls, making sure no one noticed her. She ran away using the back door. She ran as far away as she could. She spot a empty bench and sat down. She felt useless, her powers were seal behind this collar. She felt asleep letting the darkness take over. Hazel open her eyes revealing the morning light. She start to walk toward the woods so no one could finds her. She was about to continue her walking until she spot Jessica, Alex, and Jason fight some guys. The same one she was spy on, and his crew. Her team mates were only trying to get the other team to reveal their bit-beasts. She was going to run went she got caught in someone storm. The wind blowing all around her. She try to escape until the wind stop she land really hard on the ground. Her back bruise with the impact of the landing. She try to get up, but her back ill so much. "Hazel," she heard someone yelled her name. Fire balls were thrown at Jason, but he accidently reflected them toward her. Hazel feel her self burning up. Her right arm was hurting. "Jason leave her, she is dead anyways,"Jessica yelled. Kai noticed the girl on the floor. Her arm was burnt. He saw her crew leaving her behind. Kai rush to her side. Her face had black marks on. She had the same black hair with blue ends and chocolate brown eyes. He try to pick her up, but she move in pain. Kai lift her shirt revealing a big bruise forming in her back. He did his best to pick her up, as soon as he pick her up she fell unconscious in his arms. Kai and the guys went back home.

"Kai what are we going to do with her," Max ask their captain.

"For now, we have to heal her," Kai said.

"But what if she try to attack us," Tyson ask.

"She had a collar around her neck, this collar is used to keep her powers seal." Kenny said to the guys.

"Ray can you heal her back and her burn," Kai ask Ray.

"I can heal it to a certain point," Ray said.

"Is okay, just so she has less pain," Kai said.

"Since when do Kai care about other safety," Tyson ask.

Kai ignore the question and stare at the unconscious girl. Ray place his hands on her back. The big bruise was reducing in sizes. And her burn was smaller. Kai placed some bandages on her back and some cream of her burn. The guys took her to Kai's room.

* * *

Jason, Jessica,and Alex return back to headquarters. " Why you didn't let me bring her back?" Jason ask. "She was going to die Jason." Jessica replied. Jessica was just trying to get rid of Hazel. She had feelings for Jason since a long time and Hazel was a rock in her way. "How did it went?" Shane ask. "They are really strong, but we are going to defeat them one by one." Jason said. The Dark Riders had never had strong competition, not until the Bladebreakers arrive.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hazel spread soft material underneath her hands. She open her eyes and saw a dark room." Where am I ?' She ask herself. She sat up and observe the room. Blue walls, a wooden desk on one side. On the desk,was a black large computer and a phone charging. A medium size closet on the corner. She touch the soft material of the bed sheet. It was a dark blue satin bed sheets. The room was obvious kept neat. Clothes fold in a large drawer. She push the covers aside and stood up on her feet. Her back ache a bit and her burn was better. She went to open the door, and walk out. She had never been here, who brought her here. She climb down the stairs. The house was large, the walls were painted a brown color. She noticed the living room. It had three large brown couches. A big screen and picture frames hang on the wall. She was about to take a closer look, when she saw the same guys from the other day enter the house.

"You seem better," the boy with two-tone hair said.

"Yeah, where am I and who are you?" Hazel ask.

"We are the Bladebreakers and this is Max, Ray, Kenny, Kai and me Tyson." Tyson said pointing to everyone.

"And you are in our house." Ray added.

"We know who you are, you are one of them." Kenny said.

"My name is Hazel Spire." Hazel said introducing herself.

"I know ya'll don't want me neither, since I was one of them. But I don't have any where to go and I don't want to return back. My powers are under control as long as I have this black collar on. I am asking for permission to stay until my back and arm heal fully and then I leave." Hazel told them.

"How do we know, we can trust you, you and your team mates can be planning something?" Tyson ask.

"I am no longer part of the team." Hazel stated.

"I trust her." Kai said and then left to go outside.

"Kai might trust you, but I don't." Tyson said and left. The crew left behind him. Hazel stay there in the living room. She saw the many pictures in the wall. She sighed and then went outside. Kai was under a tree, his were fold across his chest and his eyes were closed. She move closer to him. She saw Kai open his beautiful purple eyes.

"Kai I want to thank-you for your hospitality. You let stay here in your house." Hazel told him.

Kai just move his head to show her it was okay. She return back to the house. She saw the kitchen a disorder. She start to wash the dishes and cook some food. She sweep the floor. After she was finish the house look better. She saw the guys leave to go outside. She noticed her dirty clothes, but she couldn't afford to change. She didn't bought any clothes. After a while, she saw the guys enter again."Do you want something to eat?" Hazel ask nicely. The boys look around, the smell of the food in the air. The kitchen look clean and the smell of pine trees spread around. "Why did you cook for us?" Tyson ask with a puzzled look. "I know y'all don't trust me like that, but I just wanted to make myself useful." She respond. She place several clean dishes on the tables. Hazel grab the spoon filled her plate with white pasta. The aroma was intoxicating making the guys stomach growl. Hazel sat down on one of the chair and start eating, then the boys follow behind. "The food was delicious," Kai thought "She can really cook." Kai finish washing the dishes, and then glance outside to see the boys practicing again. Hazel was in the living room watching some show. Kai stare at her for a moment. She acts so differently from what she was force to became. The sun was setting outside the panels. "Kai!" she said as she approach him. "Where am I am going to sleep?" "Do you want to sleep in my room?" Kai ask back. "No, I don't want to take your bed." "Is okay, you can sleep there." Kai respond back. He turn around and exit the kitchen and went to take a shower. "I found some good people, I hope they can stop the Dark Riders." Hazel thought to herself. She saw the crew enter the house. Tyson talking about random stuff with the guys listening behind. Hazel just smile to herself. Kai was in the bathroom taking a shower. He love the feeling of the cold water down his skin. " I know Hazel ex-teammates are planning something, but what." Kai thought to himself. After, he finish he went back to the living room. The only thing on him was a pair of boxers and black shorts. "Guys!" Hazel said. "I had something to tell you something about my ex teammates."

"The crew is composed of Shane, Jessica, Alex, Jason and me. Each of us has unique powers and bit-beasts. The main leader is "the boss" which no one knows his face. He only appear on a screen with his back turn to us. My power is telepathic, Jessica power is pain, Jason power is ice, Alex power is storm and Shane power is venom plants. The whole team is called the Dark Riders and there is secret headquarter inside a cave. The Dark Riders also had around 100 members." Hazel explain to the guys. The guys had better knowledge of the Dark Riders. "Tell us, where the secret location is, so we can go bust them." Tyson said.

"Wait!" Kai said from behind. "We have to plan something before we bust them. We can't go just go without any plans or weapons." "Kai is right." Kenny said. The crew listen to Kai and then they went back to there room to get some sleep. Kai stay back and went outside. It was a bit chilly, sending shivers down his spine especially since he was shirtless. He look at the beautiful nights filled with shiny and endless stars. He heard someone approached him. The sound of each step could be heard. " I see you can't sleep either." Hazel said from behind. Kai didn't respond back, he mind was fill with many thought. " I guess you want to me alone." Hazel said turning to return back inside the house until Kai voice stop her. "No, is okay you can stay." Kai respond back and move down some, so she could sit beside him. "Kai I don't want to return back to that place, I always felt out of place, like I didn't belong." Hazel told him. "What do you mean?" Kai ask. " I don't want to hurt or control people,I don't feel the need to do it." Hazel said. "They force me to hurt innocent people, I was force to hurt my best friend." She said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

The headquarters was filled with many people. These people were force to hurt the ones they love the most. Hazel Spire was force to hurt one of her best friend. Lucky, the boy was able to survive the attack afterward, he ran away. "The Boss" made Hazel believe that the boy had died. "The Boss" wants the members to be shred away from any emotions. To make them robots, he believe that emotions were weak and regular humans were a waste of space.

Jason was walking down the headquarter's hallways. He couldn't believe that Hazel had died. He felt guilt because he didn't save the girl. He may it to the meeting area. He saw Shane drinking a soda and Jessica and Alex talking. As he closed the door, the guys turn around to face. Jessica gave him a smile. " "Where we were call here?" Shane ask. The monitor light up revealing the same chair.

"Your new mission, is to find out if Hazel Spire is dead. We have to make sure our location is hidden. And if for any chance, you discover that she is still alive. Maybe sure she dies along with the people she is with." The boss command everyone.

* * *

Please Read & Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

-A few weeks later-

_The rain was pouring down outside. A woman with long black hair was walking toward her daughter's room. The little baby was crying. The loud thunders heard outside the room. "Shush baby, go to sleep." The woman said to her daughter as she rock her in her arms. The baby's little eyes open revealing chocolate brown eyes. Her patch of black hair could be seen. The woman kiss her daughter forehead, holding her close to her chest. She place the little baby in her crib. The baby was falling asleep went she heard a gun shot._

Hazel woke up, the same nightmare again. Who was the woman in her dreams and what happen to her? She got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. As, she was passing by the empty hallway, she saw Kai sleeping on the couch. His shirtless back was turn to her. The blanket was falling off him. She approach him quietly. His eyes were closed, and his chest rise with every breath. His beautiful face was shine by the moonlight. His lips were slightly open. His pale complexion shine in the plain view. "He was breathtaking," she though. She rose the blanket to his chest. She was about to let go went she felt someone else grab her wrist. Kai felt someone presence near him. He could feel the cold blanket being pull up. He open his eyes and took hold of the person wrist. It was Hazel. "Hazel what are you doing up."Kai told Hazel. "I just came to get a glass of water." Hazel respond him. Hazel continue to the kitchen and Kai follow behind. "Are you okay Hazel, you seen tense?" Kai ask her with concern in his voice. "Yeah, I am okay." Hazel respond. "If you need anything or anyone to talk to I am here." Kai said. "Thanks Kai." Hazel said. She gave him a hug, and she felt his arms wrap around her waist. For some reason, she felt security and protection in his arms, his smell like cinnamon and winter, his scent invading her nostrils. She could stay like this forever. Hazel look up, her brown eyes met his purple eyes. His face was getting closer, she could feel his hot breath of her face. His lips were inches away, she felt like she was in a desert and his lips were the water she need. Kai heart was rising as he got closer to her. She almost felt his lips until they heard some footsteps and both separated. "I should get going," Hazel said with a pink blush on her cheeks. Kai stood in the kitchen thinking about what happen. " I am almost kiss her." He thought. He saw Ray enter the kitchen. "Kai what are you doing up and was Hazel with you?"Ray ask. "Yeah, she came down to get some water." Kai said. "Kai, you are getting to close to her, better what out, because she can always go back with them." Ray said. "Hn." Was the only thing Kai said and he left to the couch. "I can tell that Kai's feelings for that girl are strong, but the problem is her old teammates, are tracking her." Ray said to himself.

* * *

Jason was spying on the Bladebreakers's house. He saw went Kai and Hazel was about to kiss. He could see the desire in her eyes for Hiwatari. He was going to make sure that Kai pay for everything. He closed his eyes and then he felt a presence nearby. The aroma of a female perfume was near. How he wish it was Hazel coming to visit him. "Hey." Someone said from behind. Her hands roam his chest. She kiss his ear and bite it too. His had a strong desire for the girl."Not here Jessica." Jason said. Jessica smile to herself, she knew how to get everything her way. He turn around and kiss her with great force. Tongues interviewing with each other. Jessica's hands hold his hair, while Jason's hands gripping her thighs. "Lets go somewhere else." Jessica said to Jason and in a instance they transport some where.

* * *

Morning had come, and the sun was rising. Hazel stretch and got up. She went to the bathroom to wash her teeth. She brush her wild hair and then went down stairs to fix some breakfast for the guys. She saw Kai running some miles, Kenny and Ray doing sit-ups and Tyson and Max doing push-ups. She was about to enter the kitchen, went she heard the phone ring. "Hello." She said." Hazel Spire, I know you are alive, and I am going to make your little heroes dying along with you." The other voice said. "Leave then alone" Hazel said. The other line when dead and Hazel hung up the phone. She decided to ignore it and went to make some breakfast. After, breakfast and she practices some fighting moves with the help of the guys. "You are getting better Hazel." Tyson said. "Thanks Tyson." Hazel respond back. "Why don't we go town?" Max suggest. "I think everyone needs a break."The crew went to town. Hazel had to buy some groceries and clothes. She saw a really cute outfit that she like. As, she was looking at it,she saw Shane reflection on the window of the store. She turn around ,but saw no one there. She turn back around and enter the store. She saw someone enter too, and it was Kai. Hazel look around searching for some cute clothes. "What are you doing here Kai?" Hazel ask as she saw Kai approached her. "Just looking around." Kai said back. "I saw you looking at the outfit in the store Hazel." Kai told her," why you don't try it on?" "No, is okay."Hazel said back. "Ma'am, my friend wants to try out the outfit in the first window section." Kai said to a worker. "Sure." She respond back smiling to Kai. The worker came back with the clothes and gave them to Hazel. Hazel like the outfit. It was a pink tube blouse, a white skirt with ruffles, a white/pink vest and some white with diamonds sandals. She try it on and then came out to show Kai. Kai was waiting for her to come out. His eyes went wide, when he saw Hazel come out. "Hazel, you look beautiful," Kai said blushing. "Thanks Kai." Hazel respond back with pink tint on her cheeks. He saw many guys staring at her. "You and your boyfriend look so cute together." The workers told Hazel. A pink blush spread across her cheeks. She was about to say that he wasn't her boyfriend until Kai spoke up. "Come on Hazel, is getting late." Kai said going to the cashier to pay. Hazel return back to change and gave the worker the outfit. "Bring the outfit here, Hazel so I can pay for it." Kai told her. "No, is okay next time." Hazel said. Hazel walk out but Kai stay there. Kai could tell that she really like the outfit. He told the cashier to hold the outfit for him, he was coming back to get it for her.

* * *

The Dark Riders' boss was in his office sitting in his chair. He waiting for someone to come to his office. He heard someone knock on the door. "Come in." He said. A eighteen-year girl enter his office. Her blue hair was up in a ponytail. "Hey, you need me." The girl said. "Yeah, I need you to do me a favor, involving someone very special." He said. "Anything for you." She said approaching him and then she sat in his lap. The boss grab her by the head and kiss her. The couple making out in the middle his office. "I need you." The boss said to the girl kissing her neck.

* * *

The Bladebreakers return back along with Hazel. "Guys I am going to prepare something to eat." Hazel told the guys. As, the guys enter the house. They saw the house upside. The television glass was broke, pictures frames on the floor. The couch upside down. Everything on the floor, broken or tear. The food was all over the floor. The plate and cups smash all over. Hazel went up to Kai room and saw a message there written in the wall. "We know you are still alive Hazel Spire, you traitor." The message said. "Guys!" She scream. The guys came running toward Kai room. And they also saw the message. Kai hug Hazel. She press her face to his chest. "Don't worry Hazel, I am going to protect you." Kai whisper in her ear. His room was a mess, the ones who did this was searching for anything value they could find. "I know who did this." Hazel spoke up.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Kai heard a girl pleadings and sobbing. She was force to do something. Kai saw her small body but her face her couldn't be seen. The small dim light shine on her body ,but her face was hiding in the shadows. Her pants were rip and dirty along with her shirt. He could see a star-shaped necklace around her neck. "No!" She plead, her voice full of fear. Kai wanted to help her. But he felt useless. He was standing there, cuts and bruise on his face. "Do it now!" The other man yell. "No!" She cried and yelled to him. The man slap her cross her face. The little girl fell to her feet. But Kai could still not see her face. Kai saw the way she got up. Her body fill with pain, the men were torturing her. Electric shocks were sent from to a collar to her body. Sooner or later her body took control, and she lose control of her powers. Kai try to move but his body was frozen. He saw the way everything move around her, then all sudden the items were directed to him. Everything went black._

Kai woke up, sweating dripping from his forehead. He has been having the same dream over and over. He couldn't remember his childhood. Everything was a mystery to him. He only remember when he was 11 and older. He remember that his mother took care of him. His dad was kidnapped 13 years ago. Maybe he knew that girl in his dream during his childhood time. He could also remember being held at some underground training facility. Kai closed his eyes, the dream was still fresh in his mind. He lay down on the long brown couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Hazel couldn't sleep. She hold her star-shaped necklace in her hand. She couldn't stop thinking about what happen with the boys. Their house was ruin thanks to her. She own them a lot of helping her in her time of need. She hide the necklace under her shirt and touch the collar on her neck. She was going to help the boys as soon as she have fully control of her powers. Hazel felt her eyes grow heavy and soon she fell asleep. The sun rays hit her face. Hazel open her eyes, and adjust them to the light. She took a look at her clock. 8:00 was printed in red numbers. She got up and went straight to the bathroom. After she finish, she dozed off into the kitchen. The guys were doing some exercise. Hazel started to make breakfast. After breakfast, she started to practice. The collar was remove but she took it slowly. She was proud that she could handle basic training. She couldn't contain the excitement. She hug Kai. The guys saw the girl hug Kai, and he let her. " Kai and his new girlfriend." Tyson said. "Whatever, I don't have time for love," Kai said," Now, lets practice some more." Hazel sighed in disappointment, went she heard Kai say that. She turn around and went inside the house. She start to finish lunch for the guys. She heard some noise behind her. "Yeah, whatever, I still beat you Max." Tyson brag. "Whatever, lucky shot." Max said. "Guys, wash your hands." Hazel said. She served them the food she cook. The house was always nosy except in nighttime, when everyone was sleeping. After lunch, she begin to clean the house. She was dusting the photo frames when she a knocking on the door. A strange small black package was in the door. She carefully pick it up. She carry the package to the kitchen and place it on the table. She open it. Inside there was pictures of her and Kai. One from where she and Kai went about to kiss, another one from when she and Kai were in the store buying clothes, pictures with the guys and her. A note was also in the box. _"Aw, how sweet you and your boyfriend. You are going to end up killing him and his friends just like you kill your best friend." _She slam the box in the floor. The guys heard the noise coming from inside. They saw all the pictures and the note.

* * *

Kai lay in the couch. He heard a strange noise outside and activate his powers. He could see someone move in the shadows. The crew enter the living room. "Shush." He whisper. "Lets move!" Kai said. Kai rush outside follow by the guys. Jason, Jessica and Alex were there standing in front of them. "Look who join the party guys." Jason said. Kai was tired of all the this. "Fireballs." He call. Several fireballs were thrown at Jason. He dodge them easily. Jason threw several ice-balls. Kai try to dodge them but one of them came in contact with his skin. The ice burn really bad, the ice even burnt through his pants, leaving a mark on his left leg. Jessica attack Tyson. He was lying in the floor helpless, pain washing through all his body. Ray used Earth Plants to tie Jessica in a vine of leaves. Alex move in creating a big air cyclone to attack the boys. Max use his powers to create a tsunami. The big waves hitting all three of them . Jason saw Kai standing up, so he decide to call his bit-beast. A large wolf with white fur came out his necklace. It had big black eyes and a black patch on his neck. The animal was very big. Kai was about to call out his, when Tyson call out his Dragoon. The battle was heating up. Jessica call out her bit-beast Van a green turtle with a black shell and large black eyes. Alex also call out his bit-beast it was a purple dragon named Vex. Max, Ray, and Kai also called out their bit-beasts. Hazel watch from behind. She was waiting for the moment to call out her bit-beast. "Virgo!" She scream. A beautiful light blue phoenix appear. She join the fight in order to help the guys. Different attacks were heard. Hazel fell her energy go down ,but she still had time for a last attack. "Double Souls." She called out. The Dark Riders look at Hazel. They couldn't believe she was using that attack. Hazel and her bit-beast became as one. The bit-beast was more powerful than the rest. Trees were launch at the Dark Riders' bit-beasts. The bladebreakers still couldn't believe she could pull off that stunt. The crew attack and attack. The other side was getting weaker and weaker. Hazel gave one last command and she and her bit-beast became two again. Kai saw her laying in the floor. He went over there to help her up. Jason took this time to launch an attack on him. "Acidic Ice." He yelled. Her throat became dry. She wanted to tell Kai to move. The words didn't wanted to come out. It took her all her force, but she push him out the way. The acidic burn on her skin. But she felt it stop. Her powers were rushing throughout her veins. Virgo appear again. But now she was a different color, a mixture of light blue and shine grey. Her energy increase and she felt alive. The trees beside her begin to shake. They were soon being pull out of there roots. "I have seen something similar like this," he thought. She launch them against the Dark Riders. They stop a few and others direct somewhere. She saw them leave. And she stop her powers, her bit-beast disappear inside her necklace and the crew return home.

"What was that?" Tyson ask.

"My powers and bit-beast evolve." Hazel respond," The only way you can do this, is when a person you love or care for is in danger ,and you need to save them."

"Oh, your powers evolve because you wanted to save Kai right." Tyson said," Does that mean that you love Kai?"

A pink blush spread on her cheeks. "Tyson leave her alone, she needs to rest." Kai said from behind Ray.

"Yeah, I better get some rest, you guys." Hazel left along with the boys and Kai took his place in the couch.

* * *

Please Review(: Thanks


End file.
